Black Marilyn Monroe
by Forever-Unknown69
Summary: I was walking 5th avenue at 9:43pm in New York. I know it's not the smartest thing I've done. I kept having this feeling that someone was watching me. Fax! Niggy/Eggy I haven't decided yet. You let me know! which one you want in the reviews. I know the summary sucks, but if you read my story, then you'll understand this.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I seriously dreamt this last night. It's called Black Marilyn Monroe, because Fang wears black and he's the leader of the gang (the gang is called ^ that up above.), and he is all about sex, which Marilyn Monroe became a sex symbol.

Chapter Uno Max's POV

I was walking down 5th avenue in New York at 9:43pm. Yeah, that's not the smartest thing I've ever done. There are a bunch of alleys on this side of town. I kept feeling like someone was watching me. You guys are probably confused right now about who I am and what I'm doing, so I'll explain.

My name is Maximum Ride and my parents are Jeb and Valencia Batchelder. I never see them anymore, because they work 24/7 365 and are constantly on business trips in another country. Don't make me make you think that they're horrible parents, because at one point they were always there for me. I don't think they would notice if I'm gone these days.

Anyways, I'm 17 and a senior in High School. I'm 5 feet and 8 inches tall with dirty blonde hair and eyes' the color of un-barfed chocolate. I have the body figure of an athlete, because, well, I am an athlete. I'm on the swim, track, girls basketball, volleyball, and softball teams. Yeah, I plan on getting an athletic scholarship if the academic one doesn't happen. I'm smart, like A's and B's, but there's people in my classes that makes straight A's. I have no friends in school. At all, zip, none, nada, zero, cero. I'm not an outcast I just don't belong in any of the cliques. If you look at it a certain way, I belong in all of the cliques, because I'm a nerd, skater, athletic, gamer, so on and so forth.

I'm on 5th avenue walking at night, because my car broke down. I would call somebody, but I have no one to call. I'm just glad it was my crappy car and not my motorcycle, Camero, Mustang, or Challenger. If it was I would still be there with some type of weapon guarding my baby. I was on my way home from the library. Yeah, I go to those things, see, it's the nerd side coming out. You'll understand when you're a senior in high school and actually want to do something eventful in your life.

Since it was the beginning on November the air was kinda chilly and all I had on was tight leather skinny jeans (you read right, leather, I'm just that BA.), a Linkin Park tee-shirt, and an Outlaw jacket. (If you know who Black Veil Brides are, then you'll know what I'm talking about with the jacket.) Let's just say I've already hit puberty, so my lovely lady parts aren't small… **AN: That was really awkward for me to type, hence the … part. **

I was paranoid, because even though I know how to fight, I was no match up against a drunken man. The feeling of eyes on me just wouldn't go away. I started to walk faster, because there was another alleyway coming up. I was almost in a dead sprint going past the alley when two black blobs come out and all I see is white, then darkness.

**AN: :O what in the world could that white thing have been? First person to review it right and I'll update sooner than tomorrow. Yeah, it's a cliffhanger. I'm so mean. Hahahahahahahaha… I'm also very weird. The whole clique thing is true for me, except I do have friends. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Forget what I said, I just want to go ahead and update my story.**

Chapter Dos Max's POV

I woke up to a headache and something warm wrapped around me. I sit up quickly trying to process everything that had happened. Oh, yeah, I was kidnapped. Someone stretched beside me. I look over to see this shirtless and insanely sexy guy. He had black hair that just barely reached the top of his eyebrows. He was looking at me and I was looking into his eyes. Those things were such a dark brown that you would think they were black with a glance, but I knew better. If you looked close and long enough, you would be able to see the tiny golden specks he has near his iris. His skin was a little tanner than mine. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt I could see his muscles. Lets just say he wasn't bulky, but he wasn't scrawny.

"So, you're finally awake." He states, gosh, his voice was strong and husky, yet soothing at the same time. Everything about this guy was absolutely perfect.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I was surprised that I knew what to say, but I was greatful that my mouth was still working. Seeing as my mind wasn't working very properly. The hot and mysterious guy chuckled. Apparently he was amused.

"You seem feisty, I like that in a girl." He said with a smirk, while proceeding to put one of his large and soft hands on my hand. I don't even know his name and he is flirting with me. I'm not a slut, I like to at least get to know the person and be in a relationship with them for more than a year before we even think about sex.

"…I don't even know your name, and you're hitting on me…" I stated plainly, awkwardly, and amusedly.

"Fine then, my name is Fang Walker. Now, can we at least get to the making out?" He asked in all seriousness.

I would have a big problem with the fact that I was kidnapped, but I was in a hot guy's bed and I hadn't been raped.

"Straight to business, aren't you?" I asked him with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Yeah, it's just the way I am." He started moving his hand up and down my arm. While he did that he had his other hand caress my check. This boy was very good with persuasion. He started leaning closer.

"You have beautiful eyes and natural beauty. I like that about you." He kept getting closer. I couldn't resist any longer. Our mouths were about to connect, like less than a centimeter apart when his door bursts open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FANG STOP HARASSING THE NEW GIRL! I mean, it's been a day and you're already trying to seduce her. What happened to your manners, young man?" The guy that ruined what could've been a very beautiful moment scolded Fang as if he was Fang's mother. He had strawberry blonde hair with bright blue eyes. His eyes held this mischievous glint in them. His skin was extremely pale, but that was normal for average New Yorkians. He had the same build as Fang, meaning he wasn't bulky, but he wasn't scrawny. He was cute, just not my type.

"Iggy, get the fuck out of my room NOW!" Well… Fang sounded extremely mad that our moment was ruined. Iggy had this look on his face. It wasn't sad or mad, but amused.

"Yes, my lord." With a bow Iggy shut the door and let us be. I wasn't sure if I wanted to start where we left off, or go and meet the possible others. I thought it was just us two until Iggy barged in.

"So, where were we? You know, before we got interrupted." Fang was leaning in, closer and closer.

"I don't remember where that was. You're going to have to refresh my memory." Okay, sue me. His intoxicating smell of mint toothpaste and axe was getting to me. That was my horrible attempt of flirting. Fang found it to be flirting, because he actually smiled. We were now 3 centimeters apart and just kept getting closer.

"And I will do just that." He put one hand on my check and part of my neck, in a secure way, making sure I won't go anywhere, then the other hand when down to my waist pulling me closer. And just like that, we were kissing.

First it was slow. We were both trying to find each other's boundaries. When we found out neither of us had boundaries, he started sucking on my lip and nibbling at it. I didn't grant him access. He started slowly sucking on my jaw and moving his way down to my collarbone. He was looking for my 'sweet spot'. He wouldn't find it. Nobody has ever been able to find it.

He searched every inch of my neck, both sides and all. Just when I thought he was about to give up, he found it, 4 inches from the top of the right side of my jaw. He nipped at it, and I moaned loudly in deep pleasure. He sucked at the skin and nibbled, after repeating that a couple of more times, he finally came back to my mouth.

The mixture of emotions that he was showing in the kiss was just hypnotizing. There was lust, passion, fire, desire, need, want, and lastly, love. He tilted his head trying to get deeper, as if it was possible. The way he kissed me, it made me want him. I never wanted this moment to end.

He tried once again to get into my mouth by nibbling playfully on my bottom lip. I moaned in pleasure and his tongue darted in my mouth. Our tongues were at battle, both of us wanted to win, and you could tell neither of us were giving up soon. Our tongues were tied around each other, as if there was just one. Getting tired of the game and just want to explore, we both gave in.

He explored ever nook and cranny of my mouth. I could taste the toothpaste from his earlier brushing. Gently, he laid me on my back, him on top. I could tell he wanted full control, but I wasn't giving it to him. We stayed like this for what seemed to be years, but stupid breathing interrupted us.

We were panting heavily, like a hot dog without water. Not an actual hot dog, like the kind you eat, but an actual dog that's over heated. We were looking in each other's eyes. Finally he spoke.

"Wow, that was amazing. It was like we had sex, but with our mouths." Once those last 10 words left his mouth he was embarrassed. You could tell he wanted to take them back. I laughed and he smiled in return.

"Yeah, it was. You know, that was the best kiss I've ever had." I told him and a smirk appeared, but it soon turned into a full on smile.

"It was also the best kiss I've had and I should know, considering I've had a lot in my days."

**AN: I'm finishing it off there. You wouldn't even consider that I haven't had my first kiss yet, because of that description. I surprised the hell out of myself. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have to do a disclaimer, because I didn't do it in the first two chapters. DISCLAIMER: I, Hayley, do NOT own Maximum Ride, or the songs that might be included. On with the story!**

**To Aspie Story Teller101- Yeah I know, my mind was blown. I don't even know where all of that even came from. I was imagining it all in my head while I was typing it. **

Chapter Tres Max's POV

We sat there and just looked into each other's eyes. That kiss was something else. It was, now this is going to sound cheesy, but for lack of a better word, magical. I mentally had rainbows and unicorns in the background of the word magical. Okay, that was odd.

"I'm hungry, do you want to go out to meet the others?" Fang seemed to be out of it. I nodded my head, seeing as I would like to know more about who these people are.

He got off of he and held his hand out for me once he was off the bed. When Fang saw I wasn't going to take his hand, he chuckled. Well, glad to know I'm taken so seriously. When I got up I felt really light headed. I started to fall, but Fang's arms wrapped around my torso. **AN: That is the cheesiest thing I've ever written.**

"Umm… thanks…" That was awkward for me. I was rubbing the back of my neck. You know, like when a guy is asking a girl out and he starts rubbing the back of his neck, because of the awkward and nervousness. Fang chuckled at me, yet again. Apparently I'm quite the entertainment for him.

I waltzed out of the room with my head held high, which just made him chuckle even more. Let's just say I was NOT amused. I am THE Maximum Ride. I'm not the laughed at, I am the laugher.

"Something funny? 'Cause, you know, I'd like to laugh too." You could hear the annoyance in my voice. I didn't take getting laughed, or well in this case chuckled at very easily.

"No…' at this point in break he now starts to laugh 'not at…' he is practically rolling on the floor clutching his stomach 'ALL!" He is now on the floor 'R.O.F.L.H.A.O.' For those of you that don't know what that means, it stands for: Roll, On, Floor, Laughing, His, Ass, Off. My facial expression was this -_-

At this lovely point in my like, Iggy walks up behind me, and just stares. His mouth opens up in "O" formation.

"Close your mouth, you're going to catch bugs." I was still exasperated with this entire situation.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, well, this is the first time Fang has ever laughed. Normally, he just does that stupid chuckle of his. It really pisses me off at times." Iggy proceed to inform me with superfluous information.

Hearing Iggy's little, whatever you want to call what that was, explanation, maybe, I don't know, Fang stopped laughing, and put on a poker face. This was the first time I have ever seen Fang like this. He walked over in my and Iggy's direction and stopped in front of Iggy. Instead of yelling at him, like I expected him to, he punched him in the boob.

For a girl, that really hurts. It pretty much feels the same as if a guy got kicked in his 'manhood'. Iggy fell on the floor clutching his boob, while throwing profanities at Fang. I would tell you what he is saying, but my mother told/taught me to never use that type of language. Iggy started flailing around like a real idiot, or well, in his case, and Igiot. He is really the dramatic type.

At that precise moment, I realized that I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice Fang had disappeared. Errr, well, he walked away. He was probably annoyed by Iggy's strange frolics.

"Um, where did Fang go, exactly?" Iggy looked startled that I was still there. He proceeded to get up.

"Oh, we haven't officially met! I'm James Griffiths, **AN: Grrr, I forgot how to spell is last name. **but you can call me Iggy. You're probably very confused about everything, but you'll understand it all eventually. Fang more that likely went to go get himself breakfast. It's technically lunch, but don't tell him that, he gets offended." He is one talker.

"I'm Maximum Ride. Call me anything other than Max and I will find a way to brutally torture you. I guess I am a little confused. Why would he get offended?" This was all too much to take in right now. "How long was I out?"

"So, nicknames are out of the question? He is in denial about the fact that he gets up late. You were out for about' he started counting on his fingers ' a day and a half." No wonder why I felt dizzy when I stood up off Fang's bed. I hadn't eaten since lunch the day I got broke down! My stomach started growling. The full affects of hunger were finally hitting me.

"Oh! You're more than likely hungry." He face palmed in a 'duh' like manner.

"Ya think?" Sarcasm was just dripping off my words.

"To thy kitchen!" Iggy yelled while holding his right hand up and pointing in the direction of the kitchen. I'm hoping. With this guy, there's no telling where he would take me.

**AN: It's 12:02 where I'm at and I have to get up at about 4:30 in the morning, because my sister, mom, my mom's friend, my mom's friend's daughter, and I are going to the beach. I still have to get a shower. -_- If I'm still up at 1, I will come in here and start working on another chapter. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't have access to any type of word document until yesterday.**

_Chapter Cuatro_

_Max's POV_

Iggy lead me into the kitchen and sure enough, there was Fang at the stove making bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and buttered toast. Oh my heaven. To all the girls out there reading this right now: if you can find a hot guy that can cook, keep him.

Iggy looked as if he was about to pass out. "O. M. G! Fang is actually cooking for us and it's not just cereal!" Iggy squealed like a little girl that just saw the One Direction members up close and personal. He was jumping up and down while flapping his hands in front of his upper body.

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean it's rare for me to see a guy cooking, but that's about it." As I trailed off I began awkwardly scratching my head. It was then that I realized that Fang was shirtless.

"You see, Maxiemum, Fang never cooks, so he must really like you to be in that good of a mood." Iggy got a STFU from Fang for that one. "Which reminds me, what do you think of me cooking, Max? You think this would be a great picture for a magazine? I've got the "bed head" even though we both know it isn't from sleeping." Fang was now smirking, because his last comment made me turn a scarlet red.

"Shut up." I mumbled, embarrassed about the fact that I blushed over the fact that we heavily made out this morning. "Oh come on, Max. Come give the cook a kiss." He held his arms out wide and was waiting for me to just melt into him. There then came this awkward cough from behind us.

"Excuse me, but before you two start dry-humping in the kitchen I'm going to leave." Iggy starts backing out of the room. I turn around and start heading towards Fang when Iggy screams "OKAY YOU TWO CAN START SNOGGING NOW!" Fang starts to chuckle while I just grin all goofy like.

"No, but seriously come here. I don't know what it is, but something about you tells me that you should be close to me if not in my arms." We were embracing when he told me that. In response I kissed him on the cheek. We just stood there in each others' arms. The great thing about Fang, was that we could do that and nothing would be awkward, or we wouldn't start to rip our clothes off.

"I would love to be able to do this all day, trust me I really would. But unless you want burnt breakfast you have to let go." He started stroking my hair and rubbing my back and kissed the top of my head. "Mmmmgggghhhhhh" Was how I felt. All he did was chuckle and turn around with me still latched to him.

"You know, I could work like this." He had one arm around me when he wasn't using it to cook the food. He smelt so amazing. He smells so good that I can't even describe how good he smells. Then his chest, oh my gosh his chest. It's very muscular and he's well-built, yet he is so soft and lovable. Suddenly I started to feel a little dizzy and light headed. I heard a noise that sounded like clicking of high heels, which did not make me feel better at all.

The last thing I heard was: "Fangy I'm he- WHAT IS THAT SLUT DOING IN YOUR ARMS?!" This horrible screeching noise was followed by the girl. As my eyes started to flutter closed and darkness started to engulf me. Then Fang saying "Lissa,what are you doing here?" apparently he looked at me next, because he was then calling my name. Then blackness won, and I was gone.

**AN: There you have it folks!**


End file.
